the new girl in town
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: A small girl is found wounded at the town line, a girl who Regina claims to be her little sister. The girl herself doesn't talk, who is she? And what happend to her? (follow up to Dakota in Wonderland, but can be read seperatly)
1. Chapter 1, Emma

_(Hey everyone! Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I try to update as much as I can and please leave comments behind for me to read! English isn't my first language so I might have a lot of grammer and spellings mistakes, you may correct me in the comments IF youre still nice and not just correct me. Xxx)_

**The new girl in town**

**Chapter One, Emma**

_"Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic" -Oscar Wilde_

It had been a quiet day at the sheriffs station, it had been quiet ever since the curse broke. Everyone was perfectly peaceful, it was kind of scary. I was driving around the townline, patrolling so no one could cross it. But no one ever crossed it, this was just one of the boring routines the sheriff of this strange town had to do. I looked out of the window, it was dark outside, drops of rain reflected in the lights of the car. _10 more minutes and then I can go home_ I thought to myself. Then I suddenly saw a girl luing at the town line, she was close to it but hadn't crossed it yet. She wore a strange dress, it wasn't like the dresses from the enchanted forest, but it also wasn't from this world. Her hair was bright red, like fire. She was soking wet, but the rain hadn't washed away to pool of blood around her lifeless body. The blood came from her stomach, there was also blood on the pair of cicors she held in her hands. The hands self were also covert in blood.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called the hospital, I told them to come to the town line as soon as they could, that there was a girl who was very wounded. After I ended the call I got out of the car and rushed to the girl. I kneeled down beside her and brushed a strain of bright red hair out of her face. Her face seemed familiar, but I didn't know how. The girl was still breathing, but bearly. I heard sirens fastly closing up on us. "Come on, don't leave us" I whispered to the girl. It felt like a silly thing to do, since the girl was clearly unconsious. What happend to her? Why was she bleeding? What place did she came from? Who was she? and most important, Will she be okay? I didn't know, I didn't know anything.

The ambulance arrived and took the girl with them. They closed the door of the ambulance and rushed away. I got in my car and followed them as fast I could. At the time I arrived at the hospital, the girl was allready taken into surgery. I waited in the hospital for hours, walking neversly up and down the hall. I just got some coffee when doctor Whale came to me. "Sheriff Swan, the surgercy went well. The girl is fine, she is resting now and the nurses are bringing her to a private room"

Suddenly Regina rushed into the hospital. "Where is she?!" she demanded.

"Where is who?" I asked.

"My little sister" Regina said, "Where is she?"


	2. Chapter 2, Regina

_(Sorry for not posting for so long, I lost all the notes I had on the story but now I have them back!)_

**Chapter 2**

**Regina Mills point of view**

_"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."_ _-Jonathan Safran Foer_

I was working in my office when suddenly a letter appeared on my desk. I slightly frowned and picked it up. I turned it around _"Regina Mills_" was written on the back in a beautiful handrwriting. I opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Regina,_

_I'm sorry we havn't seen each other in such a long time. I'm also sorry for the way we parted, but I hope I can tell you that in person one day. The thing is, you have a sister. She is 15 and her name is Dakota. Things between her and me got a little out of hand, so I send her to your world. I hope you're willing to take care of her. I know how important family is to you. If you don't want to, I'd understand. But Dakota needs you, she needs family. Especially now, she is badly injured._

_Cora Mills._

My hands where shaking as Iaid down the letter. I didn't know what to do, I never knew I had a sister. The poor girl had been living with my mother for all these years. Deep inside me I knew I HAD to take care of her. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. The letter had said she was injured, meaning she was probably at the hospital. I picked up my purse and walked out of my office, into the breaking dawn.

I rushed into the hospital. There I saw Emma Swan talking to Doctor Whale. I quickly walked towards them. "Where is she?" I demanded.

"Where is who?"

"My little sister, where is she?". Emma's eyes widened in suprise and from the corner of my eyes I saw Doctor Whale walking away. "You have a sister?" Emma asked in disbelieve. I rolled my eyes "Yes. Now bring me to her."

"Then why has no one seen here before?"

"She just came here from another realm."

"I can't bring you to her, I'm sorry"

I folded my arms and leaned closely "May I remind you who you're working for?"

Emma sighed "Follow me" she said as she started walking down the hall. I followed her, the sound of my heel clapping against the floor echoed through the empty hall. Emma opened the door to one of the rooms. I walked in. There laid a young girl, unconsious. Bright red hair was surrounding her heartshaped face. Her pale skin was covered in cuts and bruises. A rush of mixed emotions hit me as I leaned in the door entrance. Emma glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. "I'll leave you alone" she said as she turned around. She walked away, her blonde curls jumping up and down as she walked.


	3. Chapter 3, Regina

_**A/N, Im sorry I excidently posted a chapter from another fanfiction as chapter 3. This is the right one, I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3, Regina POV**

I sat down next to the bed and held her hand. I swallowed away the tears that welled up in the corner of my eyes, I had to stay strong. The girls body shivered in her dreams. "I'm sorry"I told her, even though no one could hear me. "If I had known, I would've gotten you away earlier." I heard footsteps coming closer from down the hall. a few moments later Dr. Whale came in. "Madam mayor" he greeted codly. I nodded at him in response as he walked to check on the girl. Machines beeped as he wrote down the information on his noteblock. I looked up at him. "Will she be allright?" I asked him.

"Physically, she will be perfectly fine. But we can not tell you anything about her mental state"

"Let me worry about that" I replaid rather harshly.

"She appeared to have stabbed herself multiple times with a pair of ciccors"

My eyes widened "What?"

"She tried to take her own life"

I bit my lip and looked down at the little girl in the bed. She looked tiny, fragile. One can only guess what mother would do to her and what she had done. Whatever it was it had been worse enough for her to see no way out but death. "Well I dont blame her" I said. I heard my voice had softened.

"Then who do you blame, if I may ask"

"My mother."

I stayed by the girls side for hours to follow. I couldn't leave, I had to be there when she woke up. The doctors had said it could be any second now. A movement drew my attention to the bed. The girl had been lying motionless untill now. Her body moved to the side, her face in my direction. Her eyes flickered open, the little girl gasped as her brown eyes met mine. "Don't be scared" I whispered to the girl. she didn't answered. "Do you know who I am?" I asked her for silence to follow. Why didn't this girl speak? I sighed "You can talk to me, I wont hurt you" the girl opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but closed it again. She bit her lip and looked down. "I promise I wont hurt you. I dont hurt family" The girl looked up at me with a suprised look on her face. "Yes, I am your sister"The girl backed a way from me, a scared noice came out of her troath. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. I reached out for the scared girl and gently laid my hand on her shoulder. Her body froze under my touch and the girl gasped slightly. I looked into her eyes "I promise no one will ever hurt you again, Dakota"I said softly. That seemed to calm the girl down and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4, Whale

_**A/N: again sorry that it took me so long to update! I write a lot, but I always write in notebooks and I never have the time to type it out. I will try to be more active!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4, Whale**

I looked down at the patients files as I was sitting in my office at the hospital. It looked like the girl would wake up soon, but that wasn't what worried me. What worried me was her emotional state. It wasn't the first attempted suicide case I ever had, but it was the worse. The way that the girl stabbed herself repeadingly showed that she was very desperate.  
I worried about the emotional state the girl was in. I knew that what she needed now was a loving and stable home and I wasn't sure if the mayor could provide it. Yes the home would be very loving, I knew that Regina and knew she loved deeper than most. But I didn't know how stable that home would be. I wasnt sure if Regina could take care of an emotionally unstable teen.

I looked up as a nurse knocked on the door "Come in" I said. The door openend and a young woman stood in the doorway, an intern.  
"Sir, the patient is awake" she said  
"Which one?"  
"Dakota Mills, Sir" she replied.

I was suprised by the sweet scene as I walked into Dakota's room. The girl was awake and Regina held her hand. The dark haired womand talked softly to the girl. The girl was quiet and listened.  
I walked into the room. "Hello Dakota" I said. "My name is Doctor Whale and I'm here to help you. Can I just examen you?" I asked gently.  
The girl backed away scaredly ad looked at Regina, the mayor nodded "It's okay" Regina said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5, Regina

_A/n Okay I quess it's time for me to admit that school is a lot more work than I thought. I do write a lot, but I write on paper and barely ever have time to type it out. Sorry guys!_

**Chapter 5, Regina**

About a week later my sister was released from the hospital, it was still weird to think that someone so innocent could be related to me. The girl was so different from me and Selena, but she was also the same.  
Dakota was what I would've been if I had chosen to stay on the good side.

Dakota was wearing a long white dress when I walked into her hospital room, I didn't know where she got it from, but I wasn't going to question it.  
The red haired girl jumped up as she saw me and took my hand. It had been a long time since someone had trusted me so blindly and I had almost forgotten how good that felt.  
"Are you ready to go to your new home?" I asked.  
The girl nodded and we left the hospital. Later I would look back and decide that this was a changing point in both our lives.


	6. Chapter 6, Henry

**Chapter 5, Henry**

I was both excited and nervous to finally meet Dakota. I didn't know much about her, but I figured she couldn't be worse than Selena.

I was waiting on the porch when they arrived, a smile formed on my lips. Dakota was holding my mother's hand. The girl looked around curious and confused, but she didn't look scared until the moment her eyes met mine. She quickly hid behind my mother's back, like a shy toddler. My mom told her something I couldn't hear, but the girl nodded in response. Dakota let go of my mother's hand and slowly walked to me. I smiled gently at her. "Hey" I said, "I'm Henry".  
The girl didn't reply but she smiled a little, I took it as a good sign.


	7. Chapter 7, Regina

**Chapter 7, Regina POV**

"Henry, will you watch Dakota for a moment when I make dinner?" I asked Henry, I knew I could trust him with her even though they only met a second ago.  
"Sure mom" Henry smiled and took Dakota with him to his room, probably to show her his book. I smiled softly as I went to the kitchen and started to prepare the lasagna.

Once I was done with cooking I called them both to the kitchen, a second later Henry entered, he held onto Dakotas hand. She smiled a little and I knew the two would be friends. I set the food on the table and Henry sat down, telling Dakota she should sit in the middle. The girl nodded and sat down, looking down at the plate.  
"Its okay, you can eat" I said softly, I knew my mother would sometimes use it as a punishment. Setting food infront of you, but not allowing you to eat it no matter how hungry you were.  
Dakota smiled and slowly took a bite, I could see in her face that it was a new taste to her but she didnt seem to hate it.  
As the dinner continued I watched my sister quietly, I wondered what has happened to her. I wanted to know her story, but I knew I had to be patient. The story was never in Henrys book and my sister wouldnt talk. Maybe she was born a mute or maybe she was traumatized. If heard aobut that before, people who had been through such a big trauma that they didnt talk anymore unless they completely felt comfortable with the other. I didnt know if that was what was going on with Dakota, but only time would tell. All I could and would do right now is make sure she had the care and love she obviously needed. I looked at Henry and he nodded at me as if he has read my mind. I knew he would help me and my sister in any way he could. Pride filled my heart, Henry was such a good kid. He is the purest person I have ever seen and Im so glad he is in my life. My son.


	8. Chapter 8, Jefferson

**Chapter 8, Jefferson pov**

I was sitting at home, enjoying a nice cup of happy-not-your-birthday tea as I heard someone ring the doorbell. I frowned, no one would ever come over to my place, especially not at 11PM.

When I opened the door to see a familiar blonde standing there, Emma.  
"Youre from Wonderland, right?" Emma asked, cutting right to the case.  
"Yes..." I said with a slight hesitation, "Why?"  
"I need your help with identifieng someone from there" Emma said.  
I raised an eyebrow "Just because Im from Wonderland, doesn't means I know everyone who lived there Emma.. Just like you don't know everyone who lived in Boston."  
Emma sighed, but she wasn't about to give up "You would know her or at least regonize her, she is royalty"  
I couldn't say I wasn't curious to see what Wonderland royalty had found her way to Storybrooke. It couldn't be the white queen, last I heard she was in charge of Wonderland...

The next morning I found myself at the sheriffs station from where Emma would lead me to the royal, she hadn't told me who it was and I had gotten rather curious to find out.  
As soon as I arrived, Emma took me out of the station and to her car. She drove us to the mayors mansion and I raised an eyebrow at her "She is with Regina?" I asked, I hadn't expected Regina to take care of a random stranger. Emma didn't reply.

A few minutes later we stood at Reginas door, waiting for the former queen to open it. And once she did, a look of anoyance covert her face. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded on a harsh tone.  
"We are here to see your sister, maybe Jefferson knows her"  
Regina tought for a second before she opened the door for me and I walked in. There in the kitchen I saw her, the girl who helped me get back to the Enchanted Forest so I could see my daughter again, Dakota.


	9. Chapter 9, Regina

**Chapter 9, Regina POV**

It was a surprise to see my little sister just run into Jefferson's arms like that. I haven't had the time to put much thought into her past and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. It seemed like a dark and scary place, but seeing my sister so happily running into a mad mans arms, made me not wanting to know what happened. It didn't matter anyways, it was the past and the only thing that counted was the present.  
I pulled the two apart when Jefferson pulled my sister closer to himself "That's quite enough, pervert" I snapped towards the man and pulled the teenage girl behind me. Dakota didn't fight back, she never seemed to fight or seemed to show any resistance. I knew what it was, I knew the signs of someone who was broken by my mother.  
Jefferson cleared his throat and looked up at me "Pervert? We are merely friends, aren't we Princess?" he said with a cheeky smile.  
"You don't call someone who is just your friend _Princess _and honestly, it is disgusting that you do. Can't you get a woman your own age instead of lusting after some teenager?!" I said, anger clear in my voice.  
"I am not lusting after your sister! She could be my daughter for gods sake. I call her Princess because thats how I met her. As the princess of Wonderland!" Jefferson replied, then he turned to Dakota. "How is Romeo?" he asked.  
And the next thing I knew was that my sister was running out of the room with tears streaming down her face. "Get the pervert out of my house" I told Emma before following my sister.

_(A/N: Sorry for being so inactive! College turned out to be a lot of work, but I will try to upload more!)_


	10. Chapter 10, Regina

**Chapter 10, Regina**

I followed my sister up to her room, knocking lightly on the door to let her know I was there before entering. Dakota sat on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest and her face hidden in her knees. Her shoulders were shaking as if she was crying. It hurt me to see her like that.  
I slowly walked to her and sat next to her, wrapping my arms around my sister and pulling her into a hug, she didn't seem to notice. But that was all I could do. I just sat there, petting her hair and hushing her until she eventually fell asleep, still crying. I needed to find out what happened to her, to know her story so I wouldn't say the wrong things and upset her. Henry's book seemed like a legit place to start so I left my sisters room, careful not to wake her. I then headed to Henry's room and entered it. It didn't take long for me to find the book, it was always lying somewhere near his bed as he often read it as a nighttime story.  
I took the book with me to my room where I sat down on my bed and opened it. There wasn't a tittle page so there was nothing to do but go through the whole book and find any mention of the daughter of the red queen.

Hours passed before I finally found something that seemed to be about my mother and I hoped that it would say something about Dakota to. The story was about how my mother got the power over Wonderland and ruled as, quote; "A queen more evil than her daughter was". Good to know I wasn't the worse evil queen in this book...  
But there were no mentioned of the Red queen getting a boyfriend or a child, maybe it hadn't been relevant enough to the curse to be in the book. But that didn't make any sense, the book spoke about all my weak spots to give the savior every weapon to defeat me. And I had always been close and protective towards my family, even to a sister I didn't even know I had. So it made no sense for her to not be in the book!  
I threw the book across the room with a frustrated growl, I needed to know everything and there only seemed to be one person in this town who knew even a little about her past. Great, I had to talk to a mad person.


End file.
